Senior
by Fullbusterrulesmyheart
Summary: He had waited for 7 long years. And he wouldn't let him go just because of some fuckin' Nullpudding! Review please .


**DISCLAIMER: He is a guy and I'm a girl. Can I make it any more obvious?**

* * *

Gray observed the lines on his palms. Scratched were there on his face and body. He kept staring, if anyone saw him, they would think he was just simply looking at his hands. But in reality, he was just lost. The way everyone in audience was making Fairy Tail's fun, kept replaying in his mind repeatedly. He remembered how he lost. How he was the reason their team came at the last place. Everyone tried to cheer him up that it wasn't his fault. Raven Tail was cheating, so he didn't need to be upset. But still, he felt the guilt enveloping his heart. He just wanted to try once more.

Gray looked down from the wall he was sitting at. Currently, it was a match between Lamia Scale's Jura and Fairy Tail B's Jellal disguised as Mystogan.

"Best of luck, Jellal. Don't disappoint them like I did…" his head hung low from embarrassment. The way everyone had told him to win, it was because they trusted him. Gray never thought he could be defeated this easily. He felt something burning in his eyes. Tears were just about to fall. What had happened to him? THIS IS NOT YOU GRAY! SO STOP CRYING LIKE A DAMN GIRL! FUCK MAN! He shouted at himself. He ran his hand in his raven locks in frustration.

"Geez… you are still sulking about what happened?" Gray heard his senior speaking to him. The silver-haired man sat at the other side resting his back on the wall.

"Shut up. Just why the hell are you here?" Gray asked clearly annoyed that he was disturbing him. Damn, he just wanted to be alone!

"You think I would leave you alone when you are in such a mood? You do all sort of stupid things when you are like this." Lyon said. Gray turned his head away. Just what did this man think of himself?

"Thanks for the concern, but it would be better if you just leave…"Gray said still not meeting his gaze with Lyon.

"Ya know that's a rude way to talk with someone who is so caring and kind and…"Lyon kept on babbling on how nice he was being with Gray and how it was definitely not a respectful way Gray was talking to him. Gray sighed obviously irritated at how much annoying this man could get.

"Shut up you dumbass! I'm having a headache 'cause of you here!" Gray snapped now back in his usual mood. Lyon smirked. That was his plan after all.

"What's with that annoying smirk on your face?" Gray asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I'm glad you are back to normal now."This time Lyon was smiling, genuinely. Gray felt a bit weird as he didn't know what to reply. So he just muttered a hesitant "yeah..."

"But I still feel bad that I just lost like that…" he was back in that depressed mood again.

"There are things to enjoy as well. Don't go on sulking on such pesky things." Lyon tried to cheer him up. The silver haired man put his feet on the floor. He walked towards Gray and kept his hand on Gray's shoulder. Gray turned to look at him and jumped on the floor as well.

"How can this be pesky thing?" Gray asked glaring. The taller man took a step forward and put his hands on either side of Gray's head. The raven was trapped between Lyon and the wall, the worst part was that he was blushing. He looked around to see if someone was there but none was there. Lyon frowned when Gray was looking at a different direction. He breathed in his ear,

"There are things to enjoy as well…"

Gray didn't know why he was feeling so nervous all of a sudden. He felt like he was out of his mind when Lyon's breath caressed his skin. He gulped.

"L-Like?" just why the hell was he stuttering like a girl?

Lyon smirked at the reactions. He stared at Gray's face which was shyly hung low.

"Like this." He said lifting his chin up and capturing his junior's lips. Gray was nervous and he didn't know what was going on so he dumbly opened his mouth. Realizing what he just did, Gray regretted because it was too late. Lyon's tongue was already doing wonders in his mouth. When he bit softly on Gray's tongue, the latter couldn't suppress his moan. Feeling really awkward, he tried to pull away. Even though he didn't want to.

But Lyon didn't want to leave him yet. He pressed his body against the teen's and pulled him by clutching on his raven locks. He didn't break the kiss and enjoyed every moment. His hands roamed all around his junior's body. Trailing his finger down from his collar bone to his chest, he left a ticklish feeling all over.

Gray was feeling it hard to breathe now. He opened his eyes and pleaded through them to Lyon silently to let him go. The latter understood his condition as he wasn't feeling that easy to breathe as well.

Due to the lack of oxygen, they were panting hard. Lyon rested his forehead on Gray's and sighed in relief. Gray's eyes were still closed and he was in taking big gulps of air, which made him look too cute.

Lyon smiled at the sight and placed his lips on Gray's cheek.

"I always wanted to say this, I love you Gray."Lyon whispered. Gray shivered. Lyon's voice sent a chill back his spine.

"But a few hours ago you said it was Juvia."Gray didn't want to think about it but he asked for conformation. He didn't want himself to be just someone who was fooled by a prank.

"You aren't just playing with me right?" Gray asked. He felt insecure.

"Of course not. How could you even think that?" Lyon looked offended.

The raven bit his lower lip. He looked away to avoid meeting his gaze with Lyon.

"You said you liked Juvia… and that Shelia…" hurt was visible in his eyes.

"That was to jealous you. And Shelia is a kid! But I think my plan worked." He smirked at the reactions. Gray's cheeks were bright pink now.

"S-shut up!"

"Yeah sure. I'll only hear your voice now…" he whispered seductively in Gray's ears.

"L-Lyon.' He wrapped his arms around the older male and let him suck his neck. Gray moaned when Lyon made his mark there. He wanted to forget the pain, he wanted to stay happily.

He wanted to forget that it was Ur's death anniversary.

He wanted to forget everyone was laughing at him.

He wanted to forget that he lost.

All he wanted to think about was Lyon. All he wanted to remember was Lyon. All he wanted to dream about was Lyon. He wanted to stay in his arms.

"I love you Lyon. But are you sure you wanna stay with someone who is a loser like me?"

"Don't ever say that… I love you too."

After all he had found him after waiting so long. He won't let him go again.

* * *

**A/N: I know the ending sucked! But thanks for giving it a try.**

**Please review ^.^**


End file.
